


Loose Lips Sink Ships

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [39]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Family Secrets, Fear, Incest, Jealousy, Lies, Pregnancy, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Tumblr RequestYou had to lie. If you were to tell your parents that the child you carried was not a product of rape but a product of the love you and your brother had together.





	Loose Lips Sink Ships

“Did you get a look at him?” Your father asks you, voice stern and commanding yet still holding a bit of gentleness for you. What you had told him garnered gentleness as it was something horrendous that Ned Stark had to treat you with the utmost care. 

Your fur coat did little to warm you from the draft that always seemed to trickle into the castle, especially the Great Hall. They did nothing to hide your swollen belly as you place your hands over it, casting your eyes downward to gaze at the bump. “No father. My room was too dark to properly see anyone.” 

Catelyn closes her eyes, heart sinking at what you had to endure months ago in your own home. A secret that you had kept from them and that had resulted in the child that grew inside of you. 

Shame had prevented you from saying anything. Not for being raped but for the fact that your child would be a bastard. Among other things. 

Cautiously you glance at your older brother Robb who had accompanied you to give you moral support. He stayed silent and vigilant by your side, but you caught a few of his facial twitches. Robb was nervous, much like you were. 

Guilt continued to swell inside of you for lying about being raped, but you couldn’t admit what had really happened the months prior. The consequence would have been much worse and it would have been inflicted upon you and Robb. That was something neither of you could allow to happen.  
  
  
*Months Before*  
  
  


Winterfell was full of buzz at the sight of the royal entourage drawing closer to the gates. Even (y/n) and Robb could make out the yellow Baratheon banners bobbing up and down as the train of litters, guards, and tagalongs marched forward. It wasn’t an invasion. No, the king was visiting his good friend Ned Stark for whom he hadn’t seen in years since the events of Robert’s Rebellion. 

(y/n) and her brother stood in the watch tower as it would be some time before King Robert actually arrived. (y/n) in her finest dress, her hair freshly washed and done up with great care; Robb simply couldn’t take his eyes off of his sister. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the entire north. Tagging along with Theon, he had been to the local brothels that the northern land had to offer and he could honestly say that none of those women could dare to outshine his sister. She was the jewel of Winterfell. Beauty of the north. That was to say she was beautiful in her own way. Sansa was pretty too in that Tully way that her mother possessed. Robb only had eyes for (y/n) though. He could justify his feelings because he only ever felt like that with (y/n). An intense draw to her, a desire to constantly be by her side. 

Robb himself had shaved for the arrival of the king and put on his best leathers and furs but he didn’t sparkle quite as well as his sister did. 

“Father must be excited to see Robert again.” (y/n) cheerfully muses, her cheeks turning a shade of pink from the cold giving her soft kisses. 

He corrected her “That’s King Robert.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Of course. How silly of me. King Robert. I’m sure he’ll always still be Robert to father though. I can’t wait to see the Queen. I hear she’s supposed to be a real beauty. With hair like gold.” To emphasize Queen Cersei’s hair, (y/n) fluffs up her own darker mane. 

“I wonder if one would be able to use it as actual currency if it were to be chopped off.” Robb muses. 

“Instead of a gold dragon it would be a gold hair.” She holds up her index finger. “Just one strand.” 

They laugh together at that. The two had always been particularly close. (y/n) had been born the following year after Robb as if to ring in the end of the war. Her, Robb and Jon were as thick as thieves in their younger years. Never had she had the connection to Jon though as she had with Robb. He played many roles in her life besides that of brother. He was protector, playmate, teacher, and of course her first love. She even had her first kiss with Robb just to see what it felt like. It was all innocent to her but Robb had never forgot. The kiss hadn’t been completely innocent to him. At night he still thought of it and if her lips were still as soft. The urge to kiss her plagued him consistently. He knew it was wrong to want to kiss your sister in the way that a man in love wanted to. But after that one kiss so long ago he was hooked and there was no way of sobering him up from such thoughts.  
  
  


Soon enough they were called back to the courtyard so that they could welcome the king and his family. His sisters were growing giddy, especially Sansa as she had hoped to catch the eye of Prince Joffrey. What shocked everyone though was the appearance of King Robert. His father had failed to tell his children that the king was fat. (y/n) and Robb exchange glances. Ser Jaime looked more the role of king than Robert Baratheon did even though he wore the crown. And he was a brash man too with no manners whatsoever. Ned seemed to be used to it though and took the king’s jabs in stride. They were still ever the best friends. Robb knew for certain if anyone else had spoken to his father like that then they were seeking their own suicide. 

Introductions rolled around and then it got to (y/n). Sweet faced, beautiful (y/n). Her brother felt immense pride as their father showed her off. The sweet winter rose that she was, Robb noticed someone else appreciating her loveliness as well. The Kingslayer. Any man prone to jealousy found it easy to catch the telltale signs that men were attracted to their love interest. And although Ser Jaime played it off rather well Robb detected the slight roaming of green eyes over his sister and a shadow of a smirk on the knight’s features. Wildfire immediately engulfed the young Stark boy. He didn’t like that at all. It was bad enough that Theon often mentioned being attracted to (y/n). Robb had took it in stride because Theon was much like a brother to him. Usually the Greyjoy boy didn’t take it too far with his jokes. There had been one time though that Theon had sneaked a peek of (y/n) changing. Robb had promptly punched him in the face, breaking the ward’s nose. 

When everyone was retreating back inside to the warmth of the castle, Robb pulled at (y/n)’s elbow; stopping her from following everyone. She looks up at him with charming doe eyes, long lashes fluttering up as she bats them. “What’s wrong Robb? Don’t you want to get ready for the feast?” 

The only thing he wanted to feast on was her. 

That sudden intrusive thought made him blush. 

Robb bites down hard on his lip, trying to push the thought of bending her over the bed and fucking her mercilessly out of his head. He felt blood rushing to his cock and a coiling in his stomach. How sweet it would be to fuck her virgin cunt and give her his seed. 

No. He couldn’t think such things about his sister. But she was standing there so innocently, her hands folded in front of her like a perfect lady. 

Spiraling down into his desire, Robb dragged her away to the godswood since everyone else was occupied with the king’s arrival. 

“Robb? Where are we going? Septa Mordane will be very upset with me if I’m not there before the feast starts.” He could hear the panic in her voice as she didn’t want to get in trouble. All her worries were drowned out of Robb’s head by his own desire. 

Searching everywhere to make sure there wasn’t a soul in sight in the godswood, Robb leads her to the back of the massive weirwood tree. 

Her hands go to his face. “Your face is flushed Robb.” 

He holds onto her hand and kisses it. “(y/n), I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She smiles and gods was it the most precious thing in the entire world to him. 

“No, not like that.” 

Brows furrowing in confusion she takes one step back to get a better look at her brother. Her eyes travel from his face all the way down to the tent in his trousers. Cheeks burning, (y/n)’s eyes widen. “O-Oh.” She breathes out almost like a sigh. 

He stalks closer to her and presses her back against the tree trunk. It hid them perfectly. No one would be able to see them. “I couldn’t stand how the Kingslayer was looking at you.” 

“He was?” 

“Gods yes.” Robb’s hand goes to cup the swell of her breast. “He shouldn’t have though.” Icy blue eyes pierce into his sister as she continues to stare at him. “Because you’re mine.” 

There was a flicker of fear of being rejected from his sister. Incest was taboo in the north. The last people to openly be involved in incestous relationships had been the Targaryens and look how well their dynasty went. 

Her lips frowned for a moment before turning up in a giddy grin, her (e/c) eyes sparkling. “Then kiss me already.” 

It was a nice surprise that Robb hadn’t quite anticipated. His sister’s eyes seem to darken with a lust and desire that rivaled his own. Her hands grip at his vest, fingers curling in as she presses her body against Robb’s.  
  
*  
  


A kiss had led to more. The gods of the godswood bared witness to your union as the snow had chilled your heated skin as Robb took you then and there. The snow covered ground making your nipples hard and perky that drew Robb’s lips to them. What you had done in such sacred grounds was unholy and could condemn the both of you. Well, you already felt condemned now at what had happened because of it. You were pregnant with your brother’s child. Your child could never know who their father truly was because that would very well destroy your family. You had to lie about the circumstances in which your child was created, instead of it being out of love it had become something dirty. 

They would never be a lord or lady and would always be seen as a bastard, a product of rape. 

After all was done, you held onto your bulging belly and cried. Robb could do nothing as it was much his fault as it was your’s. 

“I’m sorry (y/n).” He choked out, the rims of his eyes glowing red. “I’m sorry I ruined your life. I ruined our child’s life. . .” 

“If only I hadn’t been born your sister.” With a strangled voice you shake your head and hide it with your arms. Tears staining the fabric of your sleeves. “Our child will know nothing but misery now because of us. . .” 

Robb gathers you in his arms. “No, as long as I live our child will know nothing of misery.” 

“But-” 

“He’ll be a bastard much like Jon, but I refuse to imagine a life for him where I am not involved. This is my first born child. Our first born child. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I will make sure he lives in Winterfell and has an education just like any other noble child. And he will know that his real father loves him very much.” He presses his lips against the crown of your head. “I love you so much. I wouldn’t want anyone else to have my children other than you.” 

“How could that ever work out? I’m your sister. People will question whenever I get pregnant. They’ll question why you’re so protective over your sister’s bastards. Sooner or later people will know.” You insist. It was a lovely fantasy your brother painted, but in reality it would never work out. And you wouldn’t want a life like that where you were Robb’s mistress. You would have to be forced to watch your brother wed another woman. To see him raise children with her, children that he could acknowledge as his own. 

His hands burn against your cold cheeks. Much like they did when you had sex with him in the godswood. “They’ll just have to accept it because there is no way that I will have any other woman besides you.”


End file.
